The Restart Button
by JulietsNightDreams
Summary: (ATTEMPT NUMBER 3 D:) Percy starts at another new high school, meets, more like injures, Annabeth, better known as her reputation as the Ice Queen. (Sorry guys, just trying to figure out this site!)
1. Chapter 1

**PERCY POV**

Percy walked around his school camps, grumbling under his breath, slightly annoyed, but he still kept his usual cheerful disposition for the most part. To people who didn't know him well, he looked just the same as always, possibly with a slight itch in his jaw. The reason he was irritated was because of his cousin, Thalia, who had tried to set him up again.

"You'd think she'd get that I don't want her constantly setting me up with scary chicks all the time." he muttered under his breath.

_Great Perce, now you're crazy too, talking to yourself._ He sighed and just kept walking, going for his next class. He was still trying to get used to this school, but he was used to wandering through unknown places. He had hardly ever stayed more than a year or two at one school before. Apparently teachers didn't like him, or schoolwork for that matter. He had an unsettling case of both ADHD and dyslexia, which meant he was the definition of a public high school teacher's worst nightmare.

Just as he was rounding a corner, a girl came rushing right in front of him, resulting in a nasty fall for both of them. Percy landed straight on his ass, but he thought the girl got it worse than him, maybe because all of her papers, notebooks, and other stuff was still landing. She seemed to have landed on her wrist really hard, Percy winced when he hear a harsh snap. The girl cried out in pain, and he immediately got up to help her. Because of early childhood antics, he knew how to

tell if a bone was broken or not. He bent down in front of the girl, and chuckling slightly when he heard her curses, offered his hand out to her. She blinked up at him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

_Whoa._

Speaking of eyes, she had the most beautiful pair he had ever seen. They seemed almost too large for her face, her lashes framing them in little spikes, free of any makeup whatsoever. In fact, once Percy glimpsed at the rest of her, she wasn't really made up at all. Quite the opposite, she looked rather unplanned with her plain jeans, orange tee shirt, and blond hair with so many different colored highlights, it couldn't have been fake. It was also curly, and seemed to be a bit out of control, being pulled up into a messy ponytail.

When she looked at his offered hand, she started reaching for it, only to cringe when it pulled her wound, no doubt very painfully. He quickly but gently took her injured hand in his, and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, this'll hurt. Tell me when it's too much, okay?" He asked her, still looking into her eyes, hoping she could see the apologies there. He couldn't help notice how soft her skin was, or feeling guilt for not seeing her before they started feeling and pressing along her forearm. She was fine, until he started to get near her wrist. Then she flinched trying to take her hand back, one tear escaping, slipping down her cheek. She wiped at it so fast with her good hand, he was sure he was the only one who saw it fall.

He tugged at her arm, going towards the office, luckily he knew the nurse's office was, though they would probably make her go to the hospital. When Percy accidentally stepped on one of her books, he bent down and picked them up, putting it all in her backpack. "Come on, I'll take you to the nurse's office. They'll probably call an ambulance, nothing we can do about it. But, here, at least you can keep all of your stuff." He handed her her backpack, and watched her sling it over her shoulder, still very careful of her hurt wrist. He cherished the small smile he got from her. "But hey, if you're lucky,the principal will just blame it all on me, and you can get back at me for the whole thing. I am sorry by the way." He rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed about apologizing. "I'm usually very fast at catching stuff when it comes at me, you'd think I would've been able to help keep that from happening." He said, nodding at her hand. "Anyway, my name's Percy."

He was rewarded with another of her small smiles. She was really pretty when she smiled. "I'm Annabeth."

He had an idea rather suddenly. He motioned for her to stay put, then ran to the cafeteria right next to them. He went up to one of the lunch ladies, and asked for a rag and some ice. When she asked why, he explained. She looked surprised and nodded, then congratulated him for his quick thinking. Maybe all lunch ladies weren't harpies after all.

Percy ran straight back to Annabeth as soon as he could, handing her the bag. She smiled and thanked him, putting it on. Something about her smile kept making him want to put it there all the time. Maybe it was when she wasn't smiling, she just looked sad, and no one as soft as her should ever look like that. Percy wanted to ask what made her look so lonely, but then a teacher ran up to them, asking what happened. Percy and Annabeth explained, and the teacher called 911, and

led them to the office. Percy was just relieved that he didn't have to leave her.

**ANNABETH POV **

Well. Her wrist hurt like a bee.

Annabeth still couldn't believe that the guy who she bumped into, and walking next to her was the one all of the girls were talking about lately. She could at least see what they meant. Jeans and a Three Days Grace tee shirt, held what was obviously a very in shape body, with broadening shoulders, and a deep tan. They were both wearing Chuck Tees. Then you got to his face. Black, almost too long hair, framing deep sea green eyes that seemed to see right through her, and a

seeminglyeasy smile. In other words, rather handsome. She had thought that they were exageratting before, but now she thought that their descriptions didn't begin to give him justice.

She didn't know why she already liked him so much. Maybe it was because the first thing he did after he fell, was get up and help her. His hands had been so gentle and sweet, and no one had been kind to her since her mother died. She had felt her wrist snap, and she knew she was going to pay hell for all of this later, but that would all come later. Now, she just wanted to get the pain to stop. It wasn't seriously bad, but it did hurt more than anything other physical wounds she'd had.

The only thing she was thankful was that Percy hadn't seen the scars. As long as she didn't have to get the look of pity that everyone gave her when they first saw them. She hadn't wanted to let him see her arm just in case he did. She didn't want him to pity her. She set her jaw, putting on the expression she had mastered in the mirror since she was 7 years old.

Everyone who saw her told her she looked scary, fearsome, strong. That was what she went for. When people were afraid of her, they left her alone. She was surprised Percy hadn't left when the teacher had called the ambulance. Anyone else would have. Anyone else would have just walked away once they got up from their own fall. Especially once they saw who it was. She had a bit of a reputation at this school. Ice Queen. Master of The Cold Shoulder. Guys and girls alike made hell

on earth for her, and anyone who talked to her. But she liked it that way. Honestly.

"Oh hey, it's the Ice Queen!" she heard, as if on cue. Drew, a super snobby girl who Annabeth had known since middle school, walked over to Percy and her, putting on a fake concerned face. Annabeth just kept walking and ignored her. She didn't dare glance at Percy to see what he thought of it. Drew was persistent though, Annabeth had to give her that.

"Oh, what happened, another 'accident', Annabeth?" she snickered. That stopped Annabeth in her tracks. 'Accident' was what Drew and everyone else called what had caused her scars. She couldn't hold the words in.

"Oh Drew, poor dear, I thought you were failing in Biology." she put on a smirk, and tsked in Drew's direction. Drew's face darkened. "This is my wrist, sweetheart, not my forearm. Do you need a tutor? Mr. Lugor has some who need extra credit." Then Annabeth started walking away again. She heard Drew stomp her pretty little foot and scream at her.

"That's it, Chase! I'm sick of you and your little pity parties. No one cares about you, or what happens to you, stop trying to get attention! You even tricked the new guy to join you! Do you really think he won't figure out how much of a freak you are?" Annabeth never stopped walking.

She did notice that Percy was staring at her. She knew that he wanted to know what had just happened, but she couldn't tell. That, and the courts had forbid her from talking about it. At least, he hadn't left her. She didn't know why she wanted him around, but she did. And she knew that what Drew had said was true. It was only a matter of time before he found out the truth about her anyway. She could be selfish and enjoy his kindness until then.

When the ambulance arrived, they just let her sit while one of the guys checked her wrist out, while the other made sure she wasn't in shock. She sighed. She just wanted to go home.

Unfortunately, she hadn't had one in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**PERCY POV**

Percy sat at his desk in his room, not really focusing on his homework. For the first week at school, he had quite a bit. Even if he was a senior. A short story about what he did over the summer, another essay about himself, and how "he got here." was a bit excessive wasn't it? What did that even mean? He considered being a smart ass and starting it off with "Well, when a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much," etc.

Then he remembered that was a lie. A child could most definitely be concieved without your parents loving each other. His hadn't even been married. Yep, he was a bona fide bastard. He always snickered when he heard Gabe call him that. Not that it happened often at school, or really anywhere except for home. Kind of ironic. Most kids his age had home as their refuge. For him, it was where he ran from.

It wasn't like he was abused or anything. He had a pretty good life, and his mom was amazing, that's why she worked so much. She had one day a week to sleep and stay at home. And she usually kept it for Percy. It was just his stepdad, Gabe, that he never understood. He treated his mom like crap. She most definitely stay with him for the love. Maybe the money, Gabe was loaded, or at least his family was, but Percy had never wanted to believe that about his mother, maybe because she wasn't that kind of person. Unless it would help Percy.

And that was it. Everything single thing she did was for him. And Percy had no choice but to feel responsible. What good son wouldn't? And she raised him great. He had so many great memories that Gabe seemed a fair trade off. For him. But not when he yelled at his Mom. Then Percy didn't think it was so great. He was waiting for the day where he could just sock Gabe once, then he wouldn't feel so guilty for letting him be so mean to his mother. He knew he was stronger than Gabe, he worked out just so that if he ever had to beat Gabe, he could.

Not that Gabe was that big of a guy. Unless you counted the beer belly. He was tall, and he might have been muscular at one point, but now he was all flab. Dark hair, and dark eyes and other plain features kind of set Gabe up for a meaningless life.

At least Percy worked now, so his mom only had to work obscene hours for one job instead of two. Yep. Life. Kinda screwed up.

Then Percy remembered what happened Tuesday. Annabeth came back from the hospital later the same day, in the last period no less, and finished school. Percy, if he had been her, wouldn't have bothered to show up for the last period. But that was just it. Annabeth was something else. Something else entirely.

That much was evident by her... "conversation" with that girl on the way to the office. The wierdest part was that the teacher didn't do anything, and he knew that the teacher had known what was going on. It was as if no one really cared what happened to her. But then Annabeth had smarted back. That had made Percy smile. He could tell from looking at the girl that she didn't get a smart reply back to a lot of her jabs. But it looked like Annabeth was not only quick, but subtle. And the smirk that she had sent back to her? Possibly one of the hottest things Percy had ever seen.

But why did it seem everybody, teachers and students alike, couldn't stand her. From their first brief meeting, he had guessed she was shy, not cold. It seemed like she had wanted to be alone, which was at odds with her expression when no one was looking. It looked so sad that Percy had had to hold himself back from hugging her and telling her everything would be alright.

But the rumors. Damn, whatever happened when Annabeth and the rest of their grade were in middle school had to have been bad. And he had a feeling everybody was keeping the worst of it to themselves. What was that accident that the girl had been talking about though? Or the attention grabbing thing? Percy could usually tell when a girl was playing him for a sucker, and Annabeth had seemed more real than any other girl he had met near his age. She gave off the same hoplessness that his mom did, and that only made Percy want to help her more.

But she hadn't even looked at him since the incident. He had two or three classes with her, and the same homeroom, but she just looked forward for the whole class, and then walked away. He had noticed something that worried him a bit. She always wore long sleeves. He knew what scars on wrists meant, and he hoped that Annabeth wasnt like that. But it could be a coincidence, he knew that. But he also remembered the accident Drew had talked about. Had Annabeth tried to kill herself?

Arghh... He held his head in his hands and tried to stop thinking about it. They'd only met once, and he needed to forget about her, or he'd go crazy, because he didn't believe rumors, and he knew, even if he asked, she wouldn't tell him.

As he sat there softly pounding his head on his desk, he heard a soft voice. "Homework is already frustrating you sweetie?" His mom. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, oh no, it's fine," he said, looking at his desk. "It's just that I kind of got sucked into the drama that is high school." He frowned. It felt describing what troubled him as small as drama. But he guessed that was the best way to put it.

"Drama? You usually don't get so invested that you attempt concussions." she said, leaning against his doorway. She was still wearing her oufit from work, black slacks, a proffesional looking gray top, and matching gray high heels. She was a secretary for a tyrannical boss, in some company. But that was New York.

"Yeah, I know, but with what happened to her wrist, I feel kind of responsible." he said. Then remembered that he had conveniently forgotten to tell his mother what had happened.

Her eyebrows went up. "Her? What exactly is going on Percy, and why am I just hearinng about it now?"

He knew he looked guilty. "Um, well I accidentally ran into a girl at school on Tuesday. Literally. She snapped her wrist after she landed on it wrong. Anyway, I felt really bad, and got her ice, and was taking her to the office, when some random girl starting talking to her." Here, his eyebrows drew together, as he still didn't quite know what had happened. "She said something about and accident, and then Annabeth just stopped and said something really snarky back, then kept walking and ignoring her. But then the girl starting yelling about how Annabeth should stop being an attention grabber, and stuff like that, and telling some really horrible stuff. But the wierdest thing was, from just the few minutes I had known her, she didn't seem like that kind of girl. I don't know, Mom, it's wierd." He shook his head, trying to forget the whole incident.

His mom looked shocked. "Did you say the girl's name was Annabeth?"

Percy was confused. "Um, yeah. Why? Do you know her?"

"Percy she was on the news a few years ago."

"What?! How would you even remember that, anyway?" he asked.

"Because I remembered her name, it was so unique and I thought it was really pretty."

"Well, what happened to her?" For her to get on the news was concerning.

His mom walked to his bed, and sat on it, thinking. He knew because he got the same wrinkles between his eyebrows. "I think she was attacked by a famous rapist and killer." She saw Percy's face, and hurried on. "She was able to escape relatively unscathed, but he had given her many deep flesh wounds, and to escape, she had to, well she killed him to save herself."

Percy was shell shocked. Annabeth had been kidnapped? Annabeth had nearly been raped? Annabeth had had to kill someone to save herself? Annabeth... Oh God.

Percy felt his mom fold him into her arms, and she said only one thing. "Percy... either leave her alone, or be as gentle and kind as you can to her. You are the most amazing son, and you will grow into an amazing man, but that girl has a lot to deal with. I would bet she has a lot of scars, inside and out. If you want to try and get to know her better, then you will have a really hard time. But don't try and get her to tell you what happened, just offer her one thing." She looked into his eyes. "What she needs most is a restart button. If you think you can help her, you have my full support and encouragement. If not, I wouldn't hold it against you. Just remember, what she does not need it to get over what happened, well she does, but that's not what she needs most. What she needs most is to forget. Because that is the fastest way to mourn. Learning how to forget about what happened is the first step to not letting it affect you." Then she walked out.

Leaving him to his thoughts. God damn. Just what he needed. He went back to banging his head, but on the wall this time, until Gabe yelled at him to stop. Then he flipped off the wall.

**ANNABETH POV**

"I'm here." Annabeth said, to her empty apartment. She sighed, throwing her backpack onto the crappy couch. She went to her bathroom,, popping back a few painkillers that she had gotten for her sprain. Luckily her boss had understood, and had given her easier jobs until she recovered.

Annabeth looked around her studio. It had two rooms. The kitchen/living room/bedroom, and the bathroom. Maybe she should get a cat or something. Of course then her place would smell all the time. Dog? Maybe, but she didn't know if she had the time for one, and if you left dogs alone, they got bored and destroyed your stuff. Bird? Same problems.

No pet then. She took her hair out of her ponytail and combed her fingers through it. With her left hand, of course. Of course it was her right wrist, her dominant hand, that broke. Or fractured. Whatever. Either way, it would take a few weeks to heal. At least she healed quickly. Something about her immune system, blah blah blah. She was smart, but medicines and the how the human body worked never interested her. Architecture, though, _that_ fascinated her. She wanted to come up with brand new types of engineering, and math had always been her strong suit.

One more year. One more long, miserable year of high school, and she could be in college. She already could be. If she hadn't been held back for that one year in 8th grade...

_No. Don't think about it. Don't go into the memories._ She closed that door, before she had a panic attack. Again. Ugh, she hated this, hated being weak, hated that just some simple memories could cause her to be as utterly defenseless as when it happened. She shook her head and looked at the clock. Eleven thirty.

Finish the little bit of homework, and then bed. She held back the dread that came at the thought of sleep, and took her backpack the six feet to her bed, flopping down.

What got me here? _Huh. That's original_. What does that even mean? Not that the teachers didn't know exactly what brought her to this high school. Hell, no one in the vicinity of two states didn't hear my name and think, "Hm, wait, I've heard that name somewhere, oh right, from that one news story, oh that poor girl."

Fuck 'em. They had no idea what the hell happened. She had had to change her last name and her address, her whole life, just when she thought that she might have been okay for the first time in a while. Then she got thrown head first into hell.

Ugh. She finished the essay, then threw it all back into her backpack,, not caring about organizing it for once. Usually she got everything ready for tomorrow before she fell asleep, but she just threw off her clothes, and threw on a big t-shirt, and turned off the light.

_She ran and ran and ran and ran. He grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her towards him, towards her fears. NO! She couldn't let him win! She kicked and clawed and punched and thrashed, but her limbs moved as if in slow motion. She tried to scream, but he gagged her. Then pain in her head, he stands over her, his face unseen, a bat in his hand, a decripit grin. A familiar face. He raises bat again. Lights flash in front of her eyes. Then blackness._

Annabeth jerked up, sweating, a scream dying in her throat. God da- Not again. The nightmares can't be coming back again. She shoved her hands through her hair again. A bad habit. She should stop.

She should also stop reliving that every night. There was a lot she should have done.

She laid back down and cried herself into a miserable, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**PERCY POV**

A few days later

"Thanks for the ride, Mom, love you, see you later." Percy said, jumping out of his mom's car, and looking around. Then he saw what he was looking for. A high ponytail of blonde curls. He took a deep breath, sent a wave back at his mother one more time, and rushed at her before she could see him. She was in the parking lot, so she must have her own car. In New York? Hm.

He tapped her shoulder as soon as he was close enough. She turned the wrong way around, then glared and turned towards him. The glare dissipated when she saw it was him, but now she just looked uncomfortable on top of it. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Just the oppposite. He put on his best smile, which wasn't hard, he liked her enough for it to be real. Not that he faked a lot, but it usually took some effort with girls glaring at him. He still found it funny that he thought she was so pretty. He had a preference for brunettes. But with the way those light curls framed her slightly tanned skin, he couldn't remember why. Why hadn't he seen that it was like spun sunlight?

Percy mentally shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "So you have your own car? Do you have a nice job?"

She looked at him, untrusting, -ouch- but not eager to let him be ignored, it was too late for that anyway, she said, "I do, I saved up for it. I preffer relying on myself and myself only to get to where I need to go. It helps that I like driving." Percy mentally punched himself. After his mom had left, he had read up on what happened to her, and she had been taken outside of a subway station, walking home, like so many other people. Crap... Start over.

"Have you been avoiding me?" he asked, trying to look playfully suspicious, which wasn't hard, he did like teasing her, she blushed a bit, like she wasn't used to it. She probably wasn't. This explained so much. Once more, Percy mentally shook himself. If he couldn't forget about what happened, then neither would she, and he wanted to help her. He didn't know why, but he really did.

"Yes and no. I don't have that much oppurtunity to talk to you, and I am used to just being by myself. Sorry if you felt you were being ignored. You weren't. I wanted to talk to you, but..." she trailed off, brushing a hair behind her ear. He softened his smile, then saw her phone in her hand. He snatched it, ignoring her "Hey!" and went through her contacts.

He mentally tsked. Like ten entries. He entered his name, number, then went to camera. He gently put his hand on her shoulder, suprised by the warmth, and drew her next to him. "Cheese!"

He looked at the picture, there he was, smiling regularly, and there was Annabeth next to him, blushing and smiling, just a bit. He grinned, then put that with his contact as well. He was also touching the hand that had went to her shoulder, and trying to ignore the unusual warmth on his side. Maybe she had a fever. He chuckled to himself. _Yeah, right. Keep telling that to youself, Perce._

She stole her phone back, then looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Why was that face so cute? God da- stop thinking like that Percy! He took a deep breath, then looked at her.

"Now you have no excuse. Your new assignment, Miss Chase. You have to text me at least once a day. I don't really care what it's about." He shrugged. He didn't know where he was pulling this crap from, but it seemed like it was okay. He was going to have to wing it most of the time anyway. "Just make sure you do it. And you have to start it, especially since, right now, I don't have your number." He shook his phone at her, then walked away. He didn't want to, but he had just heard the bell ring, and their homeroom was nearly on the whole other side of the campus. Annabeth walked next to him, not saying anything. When she felt him looking at her, and looked up at him, he was embarrassed, but played it off, and winked at her. "Come on, Wise Girl." He grabbed her hand, and they ran to class.

**ANNABETH POV**

Annabeth glanced at the boy next to her. He had seated himself there, in every class they had together. She didn't know what to make of him, he was too sudden, too carefree. _Like you exact opposite._ If she didn't know better, she'd call him an idiot, but he wasn't stupid, and his grades weren't that bad, but he took a lot of simple notes, where she only had to write down bullet points. Maybe she could try and help him. She knew how hard school could be. When she was little, she had found out she had both dyslexia and ADHD. But she had spent a lot of time in the library, tyring to overcome it. Eventually she did. The ADHD had also calmed down with her age. But she saw Percy tapping his feet in some imaginary rhythm and smiled. Maybe he had some problems of his own.

_Nothing compared to yours,_ her subconcsious reminded her. Whatever. When the teacher wasn't looking, she took out her phone, and texted the new number from this morning.

_Is THIS what you wanted? _

She smiled, and put it away. She saw Percy jump as his phone tweeted. She held back a laugh. His hand pressed a button, and waited for the teacher to look away from him, who was trying to look like he was still writing notes. When the teacher continued, he looked at his screen. He looked confused, then he smiled, and let out a small laugh, looking at her, then responded.

Her phone buzzed. _Not when it gets me in trouble with the teacher! Who knew you were a rebel? ;) _

A winky face! What was he trying to- Whatever.

_I'm not. Whatever gave you that idea?_ She smiled as she sent the text, then went back to taking notes.

_Hm... Probably the running in the halls. How's your wrist by the way?_

_It's fine. :) Thanks for asking. _She was worried about how he would take that smiley face. She glanced at him when he read it, and saw him smile, and start to respond. Then a hand reached down and took Percy's phone. He looked up at the teacher, Mr. Chiron- she always thought that was a wierd name- who was glaring at Percy.

"What's so interesting, Jackson? Would you like to share with the class?" he asked.

Most students would be stuttering and blushing. While Percy's cheeks were a bit darker, he simply leaned back and said, "Sure. You'll get nothing out of it, except that you know I sent the messages. I forgot to save their number, and I never say their name. Plus, I never said anything innapropriate." Annabeth was impressed by his ease. Until she heard what the teacher said back.

"Really? So I can call the number?" She hurriedly, but stealthily, turned off her phone, glad that she never got around to personalizing her voicemail. She saw Mr. Chiron press call and put the phone on speaker. When it got to her voicemail, she laughed along with the class. She looked at Percy who was careful not to look at her thoughout the whole ordeal. Smart boy.

"Detention. And I'll be calling you mother." Percy's face looked troubled for the first time.

"Please don't do that, she's sleeping. Call my stepdad instead, please. His name is Gabe. His number is in there. Please don't call the house phone either. She worked really late last night Mr. Chiron." He had said all of this really low, only her and the teacher could hear him clearly.

Wow. He really cared about his mother. Apparently there was more to him than she had thought. The teacher must have thought similiarly to her. His expression softened, and he nodded.

Annabeth had always like Mr. Chiron, he had asked absolutely no questions, and he had expected just as much from her than from any other student. Then, when he saw that she was excelling, asked if she wanted to be transferred into AP classes. She agreed to all of the ones she could get into. Otherwise, her and Percy would have a lot more classes together. But Mr. Chiron had been so kind, knowing her limitations, and pushing her when she needed it. She had a sudden thought that Percy was a lot like that. He was just a teenager, but he was kind, gentle, and never pushed her. She knew that if she ever told him to back off, he might be hurt, but he would do it.

She hoped he never found out what had happened to her. His parents might know, but he might not mention her to them. But she had a feeling that if he did, he might treat differently, but not in a bad way. She knew that he would just be gentler, and somehow be even more considerate of her. Maybe, just maybe, she might tell him.

At the end of the school day, she was walking out of PE, both because she liked it, and needed the credits. Sweaty, and still in her gym clothes, she heard someone walk up next to her. She put on her "Don't talk to me, I won't respond" face. The one that got her the nickname Ice Queen.

"Brr. Geez, now I know where the nickname comes from. C'mon, Wise Girl, crack a smile." Percy tapped her chin. She felt her expression melt, and she raised an eyebrow and looked at him, aware of how she was dressed. Then she noticed he was also in PE uniform. He noticed her glance.

"Oh yeah, we don't have the same teacher, but hey, when there's Capture the Flag, let's try and be on each other's team?" he asked, with a hand in the air. A high five. She smiled, and let out a laugh, as he whooped when she smacked his palm with hers. Then he was silent. She looked up at him. He was just staring at her, but not in a bad way, as if he were a blind man, and she was the sky he had never seen before. She blushed, and looked away.

Annabeth had to be careful. If she wasn't, she was sure she would fall for this boy, the one who made her smile again.


End file.
